


Rain Fall Down

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: A side story of [I] Something worth fighting for [/I]. About SerNando.





	Rain Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> 1.I translate into chinese.  
> 2.作者不详。

[番外] Rain fall down  
翻译：星然 哈罗恩

这只是一场非正规的选拔比赛，所以，当雨开始淅淅沥沥地下起来的时候，比赛便宣告结束了。队员们在雨中互道再见，就一个接一个地离开了球场。球员们都走光了，只有两个男孩留了下来，站在这片光滑又潮湿的草地上。

深褐色头发的男孩回过头，瞥了瞥那排隔开绿茵地和道路的树木，接着，朝着金发男孩挪了一步，说道：“嘿，帅哥，你经常来这儿嘛？”

“Sergio，这开场白真是下流，”金发男孩甩了他一个大白眼，拨了拨眼睛前面的被雨水打湿了的刘海，用自己修长又纤细的手指熟练地将发梢别在耳后。Sergio毫不掩饰地饥渴地看着男孩的这些动作。

Sergio耸了耸肩，又朝着Fernando走进一步，有力而坚定地张开手臂环绕上对方曲线柔软的腰部。“我知道，是你勾引出了我身体里的小恶魔。”

Nando哼了一声。“好吧，没错，”他同意道。雨水持续地将他的刘海冲进他的眼睛里，所以，他干脆放弃了试图要把它们拨出来的举动。他的双手一路下滑，浅浅地握着Sergio那抚在自己身上温暖的双手，像是在彼此许诺似的。

“就比如说，”Sergio说道，那双杏仁色的眼睛里，不知为何地，同时染上了些许狂热却又慵懒的神态。“此时，我正在思考着，为何我总是想要在球场上做一次。”他收紧了抚在男孩腰部的双手，让一些些淡淡的力量在男孩的身体里窜过。

Nando故作漠不关心地看了一圈周围。“这里可并不是伯纳乌或者卡尔德隆呐，”他指出道，这里只是一片小草地，只是他们大学校园绿地的一小部分罢了，这里几乎连踢球的足够空间都没有。

“你不知道嘛，”Sergio对他说道，“球场是神圣的，它们都是有魔力的。当你在其中一个球场上踢过球之后，它们在暗地里就全部被联系起来了，就好像是同一个球场。”

Nando的嘴唇愉快地扬了扬。“不过，我们现在可没有什么球，”他指出道。他们刚才踢的那只足球已经被它的主人带走了。

这次轮到Sergio不满地哼哼了。“我不知道你有没有，不过…我下面可是有两个球的，”Sergio挑逗似的开着玩笑。

Nando嫌弃的鄙夷道， “真是越来越下流了，”他佯装出一副怨气满满的样子。“接下来，你是不是要准备问我，想不想要些来自安达卢西亚的东西充盈在我的身体里啊。”

突然，Sergio的声音变得如午夜般魅惑迷离，宛若是黑夜中那纠缠着的被单和那绕人心弦的承诺一般。“噢，我根本不需要问，”他咕噜着，“因为我知道，你一定会给我个肯定答案的。”他说着，继而将手收得更紧了，他拉过Nando，挤压掉他们之间剩余的额外空间，使他们的身体贴合在一起，紧靠着彼此。

Nando发出一声叹息，像是已经等待这一刻许久了似的。他的双手轻轻地划过Sergio那被雨水洗刷得光滑的手臂，继而攀上他的肩膀，最终缠绕住了他的脖子。他向前倾了倾身体，抵住了Sergio的额头，在一片迷蒙的雨水里，他们仿佛是融为了一体。Nando用他那几乎被雨滴袭击得睁不开的眼睛看着Sergio的嘴唇，说道：“所以，你想要在球场上来一次，”他顿了一下，“嗯…在这样子的雨中？”

“尤其是要在这样子的雨中，”Sergio回答道。他的手穿过Nando湿乎乎的紧身T恤，滑上他那片被雨水冲刷得光滑的肌肤…金发人儿再也忍受不住，口中溢出一丝诱人的娇喘…

“好吧，”Nando贴着Sergio的唇边喘息着说道。接着，他忽地拖过Sergio，将嘴唇凑了上去，终于，两人饥渴的嘴唇碰在了一起，熟练地亲吻着…就像他们已经在这雨中亲吻了好几个小时一样。

“我爱死了你主动送上门来时候的样子，”他们分开时，Sergio平复着呼吸，咕哝着，断断续续地说道。

“我不知道你在说些什么，”Nando故作傲慢地说道。不过Sergio可不会给他继续说下去的机会，就在这时，Sergio越过Nando的腰带，将双手塞进了他的短裤里，又紧接着将短裤扯了下来，Nando优美的臀部就这样子暴露在了凉飕飕的湿润的午后空气中。Nando拼了命地抑制着呻吟声，Sergio得意地笑着，轻轻地咬住了对面男孩娇小却又饱满的下嘴唇。他的双手强有力地覆上了Nando苍白、光滑、柔软又曲线弯弯的臀部，尽情地揉抓着…

“你是我的，”他咕哝着说道。Sergio贪婪地啃咬着、吮吸着Nando的脖子，品尝着脖子上雨水同汗水和在一起的味道，品尝着那已嵌入Nando肌肤里的阵阵香甜。

Nando的睫毛点缀着薄薄的雨滴，轻轻地颤抖着…他想要给他一个白眼，只可惜他将全身的力气都用在了试图抑制住自己的呻吟这件事上了，已经无暇顾及到别的事， “住嘴，”他只好用一声小小的咕哝来代替了。

与此同时，Sergio环绕着Nando的腰，慢慢地倒下，让两个人都得以躺在地上。“关于‘你是我的’这件事，你很清楚自己明明是很乐意的”他低语道。金发男孩赤裸着的臀部才刚刚着了地，Sergio便忙不迭地再次将唇齿抚上了男孩颈部那紧绷着的白皙皮肤上。Nando向上挺着身子，终于释放出了一声不可抑制的呻吟，接着，他那早已挺立的分身抵住了Sergio湿漉漉的短裤…

“脱掉，”Nando蛮横地命令道，他扯着Sergio的T恤，试图找到衣服的下摆。Sergio笑着，然后乖乖地顺从了他。他一把扯下了自己的T恤，丢在一边，露出了光滑的、在雨水中显得闪闪发亮的肌肉。接着，Sergio忽地拽下了身下男孩的短裤…当冰凉又潮湿的草地触碰到Fernando赤裸着的大腿后侧的那一刹那，他不禁地抱怨了一声，真是凉啊。Sergio看着他，咯咯地笑了。

“等会我就会让你满足到注意不到这些了，”Sergio用满满的甜腻又温和的嗓音承诺道。Nando呻吟着将头枕在了草地上，却又忽地抬了起来，他看着Sergio，皱了皱鼻子。

“下流，”他嘲笑道。

Sergio倾身向前，温柔又宠溺地一点点地舔吻他可爱高翘的鼻梁，“可你喜欢啊。”他厚颜无耻地说道，在Nando裸露的皮肤下暗自发笑，手毫不犹豫地往下握住Nando硬挺的全根。“瞧？”

Nando企图想要再甩出白眼来掩盖他此刻粗重不堪的喘息。“快点上我了好么”，他埋怨道。

Sergio放松地跨坐在他的腰上，伸手进自己的短裤里掏出坚硬发疼的欲望，胡乱地套弄揉搓，还不忘给身下他的男朋友一个宠溺又恼怒的表情。“你是我约会过的人里，最不懂得浪漫情调的，你知道吗？”

“可你喜欢啊。”Nando带着狡黠得意的笑容反驳他。

“嗯嗯嗯，我确实是。”Sergio认命地同意道。他脸上绽放出难以置信的心满意足的傻笑，在笑容迅速消失前，Sergio急不可耐地弯下腰，在Nando严重苍白的大腿中间，用嘴唇啃吻那里被雨水打湿后滑腻的肌肤。Nando发出一声羞涩的呼喊，身子因为突然而至的强烈快感而弹地而起又落在草地上，他向上睁着眼凝视着细密下落的雨丝，眨闪着水雾迷蒙的双眼和哼着接连不断的喘息共同回应来自雨势和Sergio嘴唇的猛烈攻击。他的手指往下滑过，抓着Sergio的头，纤细手指穿过深棕色长发丝，快要融化的感觉令他不停的抓揉和撕扯，那些被雨浸湿的糟乱的长发从手指缝里漏出来。

Sergio不理会这些撕扯，继续吸吮着Nando大腿内侧的敏感地带，反复地刺激着那点痛处，在他不断地舔吻和用力地吸吮中，喉咙在上下颤动。Nando现在的呻吟几乎是无止无尽，因为雨水和他把拳头伸入嘴巴拼命咬着指关节的关系，痴迷娇嗔的声音变得模糊不清。Sergio火热的舌猛扫过他留下的点点记号，品尝着混合着雨水、青草和肌肤特有的香甜咸涩的味道，以及某些清楚无误专属Fernando的味道。他不懈地舔吮，令Fernando变得越发的狂喜和迷乱地扯着自己的头发，令Fernando细嫩娇柔的大腿肌肉在他的嘴下颤抖，脚趾长时间紧张地蜷缩起来。他不停地吸吮着直到Fernando的呻吟逐渐沾染上泫泣的哭腔。直到那时他撤回身，眨着眼睛弄掉眼里的雨水，欣赏着他留下的满片如鲜花盛放的吻痕，以及Fernando那缀着雀斑的乳脂白大腿突然呈现出的大片明亮的嫣红。

“都是我的。”Sergio喘着气，手指按压在那些新弄出来的吻痕上。Nando整个身体都在颤抖，强烈的快感让他在草地上拱起腰，极致的愉悦和疼痛令他大声呼喊着来表达心里无比的满足。Sergio等待着他颤栗的大腿落下来，再次为他撑开，然后他再次深埋在其间，这次嘴巴卷舔吞吮着Nando被雨水淋湿的下身柱体。他的嘴巴越是往下深喉，Nando的头越是激烈地左右摆动，Fernando身体四处升腾的热量令他处于极度兴奋的状态。于是在最后，他一次又一次挤压那些红肿的痛处，用尽力气去挤压，Fernando在这雨雾朦胧空旷安静的场地大声地尖叫出来，全身如电流穿过般震颤和抽搐，他在Sergio的喉咙里射了出来。

Sergio刚吐出Fernando软下的欲望，金发的男人立即紧抓着他的肩膀，所有的手指饥渴和痴迷地深陷到棕发男人的脊背上，引导着Sergio把他往上拉起来坐直着，这样他可以搂着他，不顾一切地与Sergio湿润的熟悉的嘴唇交缠嬉戏。Sergio指引着Nando更加放浪狂野地亲吻和渴求，享受着他的灵巧小舌在Sergio的嘴里攻城略地，仿佛是他饥渴地要把他吞食入腹才能安心，仿佛是他想要再次把这局面怪罪给Sergio才能舒心一样。最后，Sergio不得不拉开他。

“我没有带套套，宝贝。”他抱歉地对着Fernando嫣红的樱唇轻声说，不停的轻吻擦过他的嘴唇。

“什么——”Fernando终于开口，但是Sergio伸手抬起Fernando湿滑的双腿时他身体一阵震，令他止住了话头。

“我们可以这样做。”Sergio许诺道，他的声音沙哑而低沉。他把Fernando的脚合并在一起后往上抬起来，压在Fernando的胸前。“为我弯着腿吧，宝贝”。Sergio脱掉身上的衣物，Fernando添上一把手帮忙，两人的手臂相互缠绕，Sergio抓着他的肩膀一次又一次推回去，直到他的肩胛骨乖乖地贴在草地上。

“很好，”Sergio咕哝道，“现在为我绷紧双腿，好不好？”Fernando点头，注视着Sergio接下来打算怎么做。他紧握着他的大腿牢牢地贴在一起，因为握得太紧大腿肌肉在不停地颤栗着。Sergio深呼一口气，然后俯身往下趴在Fernando身上，火热的分身缓慢地疼痛地挺入这雨水润湿的紧致大腿的中间。Sergio屏住呼吸，直到他的髋骨与Nando大腿内侧紧密贴合，分身被Fernando紧实炙热的甬道包裹着，像是要融化了。

“可以吗？”他贴心地询问，Fernando点点头。于是Sergio快速地律动起来，带动着髋骨猛烈地挺入，前后摆动摩擦贯穿着那紧致的肉壁。雨水像是给他的抽插注入润滑剂，飘飘欲仙的感觉令Fernando不停喘息，他紧抱着膝盖的身体随着Sergio的动作前后起伏，他将自己折成特别的曲线体位，让Sergio可以在大腿中间深入浅出地戳刺挺入。他的肌肉激动地颤抖着，抗议着这不同寻常的刺激，但是Fernando咬紧着牙齿挺住，Sergio在他身上的每一次穿刺撞击都会把他往潮湿的草地挤得更深一些。Sergio可能在进入他的身体这方面欠缺技术，但在这里毫无疑问是他在被狠狠操弄，身体适应着他男朋友的愉悦而舒爽通透。

Nando沉浸在意识中嗯哪地呻吟着，一只手松开他的膝盖，伸手往回勾住Sergio的脖子，抓着他的背部，他的指尖划过湿滑的皮肤出现殷红的血痕，Sergio使劲把他的头推回去，发出一声惊讶的吼叫。然后他开始越发肆无忌惮粗暴地戳刺Fernando，他的手指紧按着Fernando浑圆挺翘的臀部，这样Sergio还可以有足够空间能够快活地猛干。在他不断冲击而来重量下Fernando感觉五脏六腑都要破碎了，他的膝盖被不断弯折在胸前，身体承受着Sergio每一次肆意地冲刺而向前移动，发出的喘息都显得软弱无力。他仍然不会在意。他在尚存的气息里咕哝着，不断蹦出一串粗鲁淫秽的词语，怂恿着Sergio越加卖力和迅猛地要他。

Sergio对他哼着呻吟，顺从他的渴求，分身在Nando大腿销魂的柔软处不顾一切狂烈地进进出出。Fernando手指尖越来越用力插入Sergio背部的肌肉，他忘情地喊叫出来，声音在密密麻麻的雨丝里消匿隐去，只有雨水挂在Fernando的脸上。Fernando的指甲不停地挖着刮着抓着，直到他可以看见雨滴蜿蜒流下的Sergio的肩膀，已变成刺目的鲜红。Sergio身心着迷在这痛楚和愉悦的刺激之中，随着最后一声嘶吼，他的高潮汹涌而至，分身喷射出的稠白混合着雨水粘黏在Fernando的腹部。

终于Nando可以把他的腿放到一旁，Sergio落下覆躺在他身上，重重地把他挤压进草地里。他们躺在那里气喘吁吁，平复着呼吸。

“所以，在球场里做爱，”Nando过了一会儿出声道，“我投赞成票。”

Sergio轻轻地咯咯笑，懒得费神指出这句话其实也是多么的下流的。

 

end


End file.
